


他人旅行

by helicopterrrrr



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:21:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29688735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helicopterrrrr/pseuds/helicopterrrrr
Summary: 12/2019
Relationships: Nakajima Yuto/Suda Masaki





	他人旅行

中岛是被间宫一个电话唤来的。

都是惯常情节，菅田也没有过分惊讶。“我叫个朋友”，听到这句话后的半小时里推门进来的可以是任何人。自己也习惯和生人迅速熟络起来，但熟悉友人到底是好过生疏面孔。难道间宫果真看透他们好久没见，到这种场合还记得体贴？当然是不可能的。

中岛打趣 ：mamiya亲，上周才见过面，这么快又想我了？句末设问的奶音甜甜。

间宫对菅田挤眉弄眼：masaki就不能想你吗？

我可什么都没说。菅田耸肩：你们怎么又这么亲热了，是不是拿了纯爱的本子？

没有没有，间宫说，你才谈恋爱！

中岛跟着往菅田那边看。他们近日见得少，和自己印象里的对方都有一些差别，但碰上目光的时候还是会笑，那种不会有人拒绝、必要时甚至令人尖叫的笑容，然后将所看到的状态当作对方的常态，至少是目前的常态，如此接纳下来。锅里仍然煮得热气腾腾，就像三个人总是更容易活跃气氛。

站在店门口时夜风从身前卷过去，间宫指指右边说我往那边走，拉开计程车门时往余下二人那边摆摆手道别。路灯底下菅田冷不防喊一声，yuto。音量不大，刚刚好让中岛被一种熟悉的感觉拉住停在原地，偏过脸去看。斜斜落下来的灯光只照了半张脸，黄白色调在冬夜显不出什么温度，他猛然觉得念名字时那个收拢的口型就像要接吻。

低温里很多东西都不真切，甚至连五感也没有那么值得信赖，所以才迫切地找了避寒的场所。床头放着电子钟，莹亮的数字已经跨过零点。这个点对面楼房上仍然零散地亮着光，醒着的人总是比想象的更多，一如这个时间他们原本也应该在自己家里的床上。

中岛坐在床上等菅田洗澡，雾面玻璃后面传来一些微小的水声，更细节的则听不清了。即便隔了这些年，也还是非常熟悉的流程和固定的规矩，没有偷窥和偷袭，没有过分的关爱和想象。以前的确在浴室里做过，切身体会过一些新奇感触，但因为不是什么适合接触的柔软环境，并没有太多甜蜜回忆。出汗的墙壁总是太凉，而身体又被水汽蒸得体温过高，后背抵上去的瞬间菅田被寒冷激起一阵颤抖，就软绵绵挣扎着试图推开压过来的上半身。中岛见他腿软要站不住，又把人拉回自己怀里，在背上摸到一手冰凉的水滴。

菅田带着一身干净的湿热推门出来，说我先吹个头发。他换了新发色，被漂得透明的浅金，恰到好处的短发又修饰出一股少年气。中岛伸手去碰，想到以往的印象里菅田也有很多明亮的发色。他摸过那些汗湿的发尾，每一种的手感都有一些差别，偶尔也觉得羡慕：一些被他认定是难以驾驭或是不敢尝试的颜色，在菅田那里好像全都很合适。所以他轻声说，很好看。

菅田就笑眯眯扭头试图去蹭嘴唇，见中岛往旁边躲了一下，又有点不满：你是中学生吗，还假装纯情？显然是开玩笑的意思，但只是嗔怪，也不强迫，接吻在这层关系里不是必要环节。

永远纯情就可以永远年轻。中岛回怼得不很走心，嘴唇直接去找颈侧，算是用另一种亲昵来回应。菅田就笑着将手指插进面前的黑发里，发痒的触感从手心传来，但难耐的并不是这一处痒。房间里暖气很足，下半身几乎要烧起来。菅田说，好心急啊，又不是第一次。也不知道是说对方还是说自己。

其实第一次的时候，也已经不再是有恃无恐的年龄了，却不会因此畏首畏尾。那种年龄你开始意识到人可以先做亲密的事情再去陈述感情，或者根本不说喜欢、甚至不去喜欢也无妨。都知道爱情腐蚀一切，倒塌的时候你一无所有，所以去维持安全关系，可以在一瞬间热烈得火树银花，却也短暂又飘摇。但即便不坦白真心，也会在肌肤相触的一刻明白这不是单纯的发泄，不是合拍的方便的朋友，不是任何人都可以。至少那时候他们还知道接吻。

如今连前戏都更加高效，直接去找一般男性都会有点反应的部位。两个人都变得很熟练，也理应变得很熟练。没有必要在对方面前露锋芒，更没有意图要在身体上留痕迹。收敛以后多少带一点叙旧的情怀。20代后半并不是大多数人开始反思人生的一段时期，但如果有足够的经历，就可以从某个人那里得到钥匙，旧日场面全都从那扇锁了很久的门里涌到身前。因此菅田看向中岛的时候仍然觉得，用牙齿咬开包装的那个动作真是色得不行。

而中岛的手指已经悄无声息地绕到背后了，又轻而易举地被吃进去，有点惊讶地低头去看的时候菅田的声音从头顶传过来，说你直接进来吧，言外之意是事前就做了速战速决的打算。中岛带笑意地哼了一声，说你在这种事情上还是一如既往认真。菅田不应声，大概也觉得被指出这一点太过羞耻，心态也带上一点自暴自弃了。中岛把人翻过来背对自己，一只手压在腰上，另一只手钳住了肩，不时低头去亲背后零散的痣。

两个人都不再做声，空间里的余响都属于温情。从后面总是更加方便，不用看着脸就意味着避免吊桥错觉和过分心动。多数时间的感官都还是清晰的，被放大的触觉与被放大的快感划上等号，温吞的快乐一点点蚕食全身的神经。

最后连对时间的感知也被磨钝了，生理上数分间的不应期被拉成心理上的一段长到看不到头的空白，中岛感受着身下的痉挛，试图找话题来填满这段空白里可怖的沉默：masaki看起来确实一点也不想我。

这样吗，菅田安分地趴着没有动，不太有力气笑，肩上颤抖的幅度都很小：有mamiya想你不够吗？

你知道我不是这个意思。

嘛……我是演员啊。

中岛勉强纳得，翻个身放开了菅田。自己还是爱豆呢，他想。身边有各种各样的人，因为走过了重叠太多的人生，关系也变质成一场持久拉锯，一开始还拎得清谁喜欢谁，后来假戏真做都变了味道。但他现在也同样是出色的演员了，对于“看起来”与“实际上”的格差，理应有深刻领悟。

两个人平行躺着，就像没有结局的爱情电影里那种没有隐喻的床戏后紧接着的下一个镜头。但没有隐喻的事情本身就不值得拍成电影，撇开一切戏剧性情节，留下的才是自己的生活。

中岛睁开眼，看天花板被照成不均匀的灰黄色：我觉得25岁是一个分水岭。

体力上不至于吧？菅田停了停，像是在追溯那一年的事情，这才恍然感叹：哦，平成最后的夏天。

和年号没有关系啦，什么夏天啊，听起来像高校野球一样热血。中岛笑说：20岁之前总觉得每一年看到的都是不一样的东西，但成年后每一年的生活就没有那么多变化了，一直到25岁，才觉得眼前开始显出变化。

量变积累成质变嘛。菅田也跟着笑：我也觉得令和的yuto更主动一点。

平成的我不好吗？

也好啦，平成的更擅长撒娇。

我倒是很感激masaki一直是masaki哦。

可是yuto不也是yuto吗…啊，就因为我们可以像现在这样？

中岛心说当然不是睡觉这样简单的意义，于是难以置信地看向菅田，像是在质问你是真不懂还是装不懂。但他迟疑了一下最终只说，是呢，就是这样。

这样说我好伤心啊。菅田再一次凑过去找嘴唇，这一次中岛没有再躲开。他想自己永远可以这样不用躲闪地接受。能够完完整整地放下又拿起的关系，从来不会自然消亡。


End file.
